1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pace calculation devices which determine a pace at which a person moves, for example, by walking or running.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is an important element that a runner runs while keeping his pace in a marathon or a long distance (for example, 10 km) running race in athletic sports. A runner participating in such a long distance running race can use a pace maker in his exercise.
The pace maker generates a signal such as a sound at given periods to the runner. The runner is able to run to the signal to keep his own pace.
Conventionally, a wrist watch having the function of generating a signal sound at a given period is known as a pace maker, which can change the period of the generated signal sound so as to match with a pace which the runner desires. When the runner runs, he wears this pace maker on his wrist.
However, the conventional pace maker has only the function of changing the period of generating a signal sound. Therefore, for example, it cannot be used in a manner in which, for example, a target run time taken for a runner to run any distance beforehand is determined and a pace appropriate for run of that distance in accordance with the target run time is set.
In this case, in order to obtain a pace p (for example, the number of steps per minute) at which the runner runs a course of a distance d in a target run time t, data items on the step w of the runner, distance d and target run time t are input to the device and the pace p is then required to be calculated in accordance with the following relation: EQU p=d.div.w.div.t.
Since the conventional pace makers have no such function, they cannot be used in a manner in which a pace appropriate for run of any distance in accordance with the target run time is set, as mentioned above.
Even if a pace maker is provided which is capable of obtaining a pace p by calculation such as is mentioned above, the number of data items to be set is large and the operation for keying in those data items is troublesome.
Some data items to set are unclear unless they are measured beforehand; for example, a distance a runner's step. Those data items are troublesome to prepare. If the prepared data items are inaccurate, a pace to be obtained would involve an error, disadvantageously. When the runner runs a course of an unclear distance, necessary data cannot be obtained so that the pace cannot be calculated and such function cannot be used at all.